Brush heads used with manual and power brushes, which have bristle tufts contained within retention or support rings seated within a brush head, are known. The retention rings serve to secure respective bristle tufts within the brush head. Typical retention rings used in manual and power brushes to hold bristle tufts in the brush head have a hollow circular shape, having both an interior and exterior non-tapered circular circumference. Each bristle tuft is inserted into the hollow interior of a different retention ring, and the bristles in the retention ring are then secured to a backing, forming the tooth brush head. In some instances, the retention rings are not firmly secured to the backing of the brush head, such that bristles are not at an optimal angle for brushing, or the ring and bristle tuft or tuft strands are loose within the brush head. As such, a related problem with such conventional retention rings is that under the dynamic conditions of motion induced by the power brush operation, for example, over time the retention rings, bristle tufts or tuft strands tend to separate from the brush head.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a better retention ring, improved tuft arrangement, and improved method of securing the retention rings and bristle tufts to the brush head, especially for use with power brushes.